Evil never dies or does it?
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: rated for later chapters. Dpsm xover. 6 years have past since the defeat of bayral, but the battle is far from over. When someone from the past reappears to seak reveange, the Sailor Senshi have to seek the help of a young teen with equal matching powers.
1. the past is over right?

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or Danny phantom. I do however own Kayla.

A/N: The attacks and Transformations come from the recently ended live action version of Sailor Moon. Original Characters will be mentioned but pairings at this time are not known. I MAY do a girl on girl pairing or may not, but I will NOT do a Guy on Guy pairing. Timeline subject to change but set so far right after the final act.

Chapter 1

"The past is over now, and the mystical silver crystal has shattered granting you life so return." A woman dressed in a sailor styled suit stated standing before a man and woman in white. The space they were in, was void of any light or color just a small light emulating the princess and the young couple on the floor. The. girl was dressed in a white ball gown style dress her black hair swaying in an invisible wind it being held up by a half pony tail. The man much taller and older looking in white battle armor of sorts his head the only thing not covered in white.

"Right the girl said and the princess vanished without a trace. In four different locations, four other girls were going about their Daily lives. One of them was sitting in a classroom while the teacher scolded a student for being late. Two children run out of their hiding place as another girl in a red and white priests outfit chases them calling I got you…while another one in sweat suit clothing plays basketball with a group of kids in the park. Fans scream and shout as a black car stops in front of them as they try desperately to get their hands on the teen that steps out of the back seat of the car. She passes through them with little effort and walks into a recording studio. As she places on the headphones, she begins to sing the words to her number one single Cest la' vie.

As the words echo through the streets the girls who now are doing different things stop. "I feel…" one says as the same image flashes through their minds eye.

"Like… there is something…." Says another.

"something important…very important.." says the third.

"that I have forgotten…" the girl singing says stopping lifting off her headphones.

"Usagi chan!" they all say in unison.

The girls race through the streets each calling out Usagi's name feeling like they need to hurry. In the darkness a human heartbeat can be heard echoing and the faint cries of the four girls whom have joined and stopped looking about for their friend. She murmers something and sitting up. After her conversation with the princess, she claps the hand of her lover. Minutes later a girl whering twin pigtails runs up some steps calling "Minna…"

The group of friends embrace and start walking down the same stone steps the girl known as Usagi had just come up.

six years later

A gold light ingolfs the bedroom of a young woman now in her early 20's. She groans in her sleep, as the light vanishes into her chest. As this happens, a voice echos to her, "You will be needed again…" Puzzled she shrugs it off determined to get some more sleep before the sun came up.

Meanwhile in Japan the same thing happens not to one but five locations. Five girls now have their power tools returned but are unaware of their existence as of right now. The full moon seems to glow right as a light comes fromt it and lands on the night stand of a girl who is sound asleep in her bed. A plush cat stirs, looking at the image that has formed out of the light. In the light a figure stands not more then six inches tall her hair done up a gold crown holding the brown locks in place. "Whats wrong princess to bring you to us?" the cat asks sitting on the table talking softly.

"I fear that Mio wasn't completely killed and may return to retake her revenage. If that is not enough, in her state of death, not only has she gained more power, but….may be confused as who to attack." She started. "My blind sister Kayla, may be mistaken now since she looks a lot like Usagi." The girl finished.

"I see….then I will find her and protect her...given this prolem." The cat says.

Later that night a girl with strange blue hair runs through the city as it appears she is looking for someone or something. The sound of high heals echo through the streets as a figure steps out of the darkness and into the light. The light doesn't seem to do much but cast an eire glow on everything showing how slippery the sidewalk could be if one wasn't careful. A light begun to glow red in the darkness behind a pile of old boxes. The figure moved to the light chanting a few rods trying to determine the sorce, but in a burst of flame….shot out of the red glow burning the girl knocking her back against a wall. The blue haired girl ran to the fallen person and called for help.

Elsewhere halfway across the world in the United states, in the basement of a particular house, some doors open and a swirling green light can be seen. The shadow of a figure appears in the green mist before flying out the doors shuting behind her. Her eyes take on a cold ice like glare as she fixes her gaze on the wall directly in front of her. In a mix of black flower pettles and green light, she directs a blast which creates a smoking hole leading to piles of earth underneath.

Above her in a kitchen, a fourteen year old boy sits with his sixteen year old sister eating breakfast. The boy has jet black hair and soft blue eyes. He is in one of his favorite outfits which is a red and white t shirt and a pair of jean pants. He sits up and shivers slightly as a blue mist flies out of his mouth and he starts looking around frantically. "Come on Danny I'll drive you to school." The sixteen year old offers breaking the young boy now known as Danny out of his thoughts.


	2. the misterious warnings

Disclaimer same as before I don't own Danny Phantom or sailor moon. Kayla is mine, and Rina, is a friend of mine who has asked to be in this particular story.

A/n: sorry writer's block has gotten me. Also this may seem random because I don't have the entire plot mapped out.

Chapter 2

"Danny?" jazz called again when her brother seemed to be ignoring her. "are you alright… you don't spy a…" she said cutting herself off not wanting him to know that she knew he had powers.

"I'm fine jazz…" Danny replied as he headed for the basement. "I have something to do I'll catch up with you later."

Jazz said nothing understanding and headed off school. Danny on the other hand had reached the foot of the stairs in time to see the doors to the Fenton portal slam shut locking away the ghost zone until it is reopen again. ::that can't be good. A ghost is on the lose and no where I can see.:: he thought as he darted off to school before he was late again. If it was one thing Danny Fenton didn't want was another reason for the school football team to find another reason to pick on him. As far as he was concerned they had enough ammo already. "Hey Danny" came a female voice as he neared his locker a pale skinned girl stood dressed in mostly black and purple books held to her chest.

"hey sam…." Danny said in a depressed tone of voice.

"another long night of ghost hunting?" the girl now known as Sam asked as she walked in step with him to class. She and their other friend tucker were the only two people to know about Danny's ghost powers or what he did with them in his spare time.

"no, much worse.. a ghost escaped the phenton portal and destroyed a wall in the lab. It appears she is fairly new at using his or her power, but they were out of range before I could see or since a thing." Danny replied.

"That's bad news.." Sam commented.

"What is bad news?" tucker said as he reached Danny and sam.

"highly powerful ghost on the lose, that's what." Sam repeated.

"I'll have to deal with it after school though." Danny said as the bell rang indicating they were now late for classes.

After school Danny ran straight home trying to cut his parents off before they saw the damage to the basement, but with no luck. By the time he arrived his parents were already examining the whole with a fine tooth and comb quite literally. ::Great my parents beat me too it:: he thought as his ghost since went off. Running upstairs, he locked himself in his room before transforming into his ghost form. He then flew through the closed window and searched the sky for the ghost in question. "I am the box ghost!" a voice echoed as a man floated in mid air his skin pale with a green tent to it his body seemingly transparent aside from the gray and green the gray being the hat and over all outfit he had on him.

"Oh great not you." Danny muttered more to himself then anyone else.

"I have come to warn you Danny phantom! The world is hear by coming to an end, for she has returned." The box ghost exclaimed.

"Come on, make some since." Danny commented.

"You are the one not understanding. The box ghost said as he repeated what he had to say.

That made Danny stop and think for a minute about what he was saying. "who is this woman that wishes to destroy the planet, and why are you telling me this in the first place?" Danny asked a little confused with the event.

"Because everyone in the ghost zone is saying that you are the gifted one, being a halfa after all." The box ghost rambled on some more.

"Gifted me I think its time for you to return, I don't have time for this." Danny said laughing and pulling out a round object from his backpack. Upon opening the lid, a light shot from it sucking the box ghost inside it. Once the light had vanished, Danny sealed the lid shut. He then retreated to his room and called tucker and Sam.

Meanwhile in Florida, a girl with mid bath length hair went about her day just waking up from sleeping in so late. She had to work that afternoon, which to her was just fine, but waking up was never easy. She had already seen her boyfriend off and was now getting up for the second time that day. She changed into a house outfit and retrieved the mail her buff tabby cat waiting for her, almost chasing her out the door wishing he could join her on the trip to the mail box. When she got back in, he meowed to let her know he was there and she scratched his ears causing him to start purring softly. As she did this, he closed his gold eyes and lay at her side until the young woman moved on.

Placing the mail down, a ring caught her ears and she moved slowly knocking over a pile of cds on her search for her cell phone, finding the small object and catching it before the caller reached her voice mail, having a feeling it was her boyfriend calling to let her know it was time for work, and that he would be able to pick her up in a few minutes. She picked up the device glancing it as she tried to read the name and number that appeared on the display, but all she was able to get was the blue and green. Seeing the sliver of green in the corner, she knew it was work calling her and she answered the phone. "hello…" she said pausing waiting for a reply on the other end.

"Hey honey, its me, I'll be there in about 30 minutes to pick you up." Came a male's voice on the other end.

"ok love, I'll see you then." She said before retreating to the bedroom to change into her uniform. Using her hands as a guide she moved the fibular black shirt in her hands before she slipped it on tracing her hands over its front searching for her pre printed name tag. "good its still there." She said to the cat who had joined her helping her to change by knocking her black pants on the floor trying to crawl in them in one last ditch effort to stop his owner from leaving the house, but this time he made the mistake of dragging the sweat pant material over his owner's bare toes. She laughed lifting the cat who rubbed his face against hers his purr still going and growing louder by the second.

After placing the animal down she finished changing into her uniform her black shoes the only things left for to put on, which she was waiting for her lover to come and help her with. During the whole time, her cat never left her side sitting or laying by her side purring to let her know he was still by her side. Over the last couple of months, the cat became very clingy purring and everything he could think of to avoid leaving her side. She had to wonder what got into him, but she knew better then that…that cat was her baby sort of speaking and he depended on her as much as she needed him. "I've got to go." She told the animal after getting the rest of her uniform on. It was then the sound of a key entering the outside lock of the apartment broke the silence. "Hi honey." She said coming out of the bedroom in time to hear the door open and shut.

"Hey sweetheart." The other person said kissing her softly before going to the kitchen to fill some things with soda. "how is precious doing?" he asked.

"he seems to be doing better….still kind of out of it, but he is happy.

As the two of them conversed, the sky grew dark storm looking clouds blocking out the sun, but there was something odd about this particular storm one that the young woman couldn't quite place her finger on. She chose to shrug it off having a long shift ahead of her….but that would soon turn out to be a mistake. As the couple departed in their red and yellow pick up truck, the dark sky started having a green tent to it and black flower pestles came from the sky in various locations instead of rain. Once the petles collected on the ground they started to form a shape. The figure now looked to be a circus clown, and it along with others like it started to wreck everything in their path. Above the chaos, a woman watched a stuffed dog tucked firmly in her arms, a green glow about her form. She laughed to herself seemingly quite pleased with what she had just created.

Down below it was a different story as people tried to lock themselves in their homes, children ran through busy streets to reach their parents, and people on the road nearly crashed into each other trying not to run over the people that were now running through the streets. Their screams echoed throughout the entire city as the clown like creatures caused destruction and fear. The man and woman in the truck looked to be the calmest of all of them as they were seemingly stuck in the middle of reed canal rd as they headed out to the main road to get the young woman to work. "What is going on?" the woman asked her boyfriend when she felt his hand reach out and touch hers.

"The biggest traffic jam I have ever seen." Came the reply.

Suddenly the road opened up ahead of them sucking the cars and sidewalk in it pulling cars to it. Slamming on the break, the man grabbed his girlfriend and pulled her out of the truck within seconds before it impacted with the whole filled with flaming smoking cars as people's screams continued to echo through the streets. "consider this a warning princess… I will get what I want yet." The woman above laughed as her voice seemed to fill the sky.

Meanwhile back in Japan, the blue haired girl sits in a hospital waiting room chair awaiting the news on her friend who she had just brought in moments before. Her hair seems to stand on end as a feeling of dread passes through her body. It is then her mind flashes back to what the princess had said. :: could this be the work of Mio like the princess warned of?:: she thought as she hugged herself shivering. When she asked she simply said it was due to the AC. ::I have to find the others….and I have a bad feeling:: she added as an after thought when she spoke to the girl in the hospital bed moments later.


End file.
